


"It Was Nagisa's Idea"

by fangirlingalchemist



Category: Free!
Genre: Bartender Souske, Blowjobs, Cosplay, Dorkiness, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingalchemist/pseuds/fangirlingalchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe getting dragged into a club wasn't the best move on Makoto's part, but it's not like he could ever say no to Nagisa. Well, who knows, maybe the cute bartender might make it worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"It Was Nagisa's Idea"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna have fun with this one, Halloween and cosplaying are two of my favorite things in the world!  
> Hope you guys like it, and thanks for stickin' around.

"Nope, I'm not wearing that!" Makoto stared at Nagisa in pure horror.

The blond whined, pouting his lips, "C'mon, Mako-chan! Do it for me, pleeeeeeeease?"

His boyfriend, Rei, looked up from his book. "Just do it, Makoto-senpai. We all know he won't shut up until you do. Besides," he let out a delicate shudder, "You won't be the only one embarrassing yourself. He's dressing me up as well."

Makoto looked helplessly at Haru, he answered without even looking up from his phone, "He lost a bet and now he has to do what Nagisa wants all week." He smiled, presumably at a text from his boyfriend, Rin.

"I'm dressing up too. Rin has been.... subpar in the bedroom, lately. It think it's time to "liven things up" a bit. Nagisa found me an extremely distracting costume." 

Makoto sighed, he knew there was no way out. He nodded, saving the last remnants of dignity he had left, "Okay. I'll wear it." He paused, "But do I _have_ to put on the lingere too?"

**

They arrived at the club right on time, having made their exuses to their families about their absense. Nagisa, despite looking a good 5 years younger than his 16 year old self, got them all in with no problems.

Honestly, he may look like a cherub, but he was a delinquent, through and through. He seemed more than aware of it, and had dressed for the occasion suitably. He wore sinfully tight, ridiculously short, black leather booty shorts. His matching black leather boots went halfway up his thighs, where black lace garters could be seen, and were covered in silver buckles which  shining in the streetlight, the heel adding an extra four inches to his tiny frame.

His shirt was the most decent part of his outfit, a simple, black, long sleeved shirt, with a wide V-neck exposing his shoulders and collarbones. Of course, this was to put on display the very realistic looking "vampire bite" on his neck, the fake blood drawing attention away from his red eyes, acentuated by thick eyeliner and thickened lashes, and fake fangs that peaked out from behind pouting, blood red lips.

All in all, Nagisa looked like... Nagisa. Looking like cute little victim, when he was actually the hunter. Makoto felt a familiar sense of pity for Rei, then even stronger when he looked at his kohai's outfit.

There was an embarrassed flush on Rei's cheek that refused to go away, partly because of Nagisa's teasing, and partly because of the length of his skirt, which seembed to have been measured for an eight year old girl and not a 16 year old boy.

In fact, the only thing stopping Makoto from seeing his underwear at a single gust of wind, was that there were so many layers of lace underneath to make it impossible for the light rainbow colored skirt to be fully lifted.

In fact, Rei seemed to be just covered in light colored lace, in every color imaginable, from his skirt, to his frilly turtleneck, to his thigh highs, to his tiara and the butterfly wings on his back. He was an artful explosion of butterflies, glitter and rainbows, and somehow, he pulled it off, with a makeover to make a most professional drag queen cry in jealousy, and an outfit accentuating all the right curves. Rei was, in fact, almost unrecognizable, except for his glasses, which Nagisa had also covered in pink lace and glittery butterflies. 

Rei shifted nervously in his purple butterfly shoes, only to be calmed by Nagisa holding his hand gently, leading him onto the dance floor. Makoto watched them disappear into the equaly elaborately costumed crowd, turning to the ever silent Haru.

Haru looked stunning, to say the least, in tight, white jeans and a form fitting light blue dress shirt, which matched his eyes. His sleaves were rolled up and the top three buttons were loose, exposing his chest. It was a simple outfit, from his top to his white dress shoes, but what made his stand out was his face.

Nagusa had spent hours gelling and treating Haru's hair, till it looked like the perfect bed head, giving him avsexy fucked out look. It worked well with his eyes, with had been artfully lined with liquid eyeliner. His lashes had been thickened to a sleepy, seductive gaze and peered out of his mask.

A fleathery, light blue thing, witch matched his shirt and accentuated his cheekbones, it added an aura of mystery to his quiet friend. What made him stand out even more was the bright blue glitter on his lips, which, according to Nagisa, tasted like cotton candy. 

All in all, Rin was a lucky guy, and Makoto couldn't comprehend any problems with their relationship, bedroomwise. But then, he hadn't been able to maintain a relationship for over a month, so what would he know?

Haru leaned over to shout in his ear, the music was ridiculously loud, "Rin just texted. I'm gonna go find him. You good?" 

Makoto nodded, "I'll be at the bar. See you later." Haru pressed a kiss to his cheek, then darted off. He seemed in good spirits, probably because Nagisa had insisted they get a little drunk before coming. It had helped to make the dressing up process a little less painful.

The made his way through the crowd. When surrounded by his friends, he hadn't felt all that nervous, but now that he was on his own, the full extent of his situation hit him.

He was 17, in a gay dance club, slightly inebriated and wearing an outfit that warranted emmidiate disownmet should anyone see him. 

He sat at the barstool closest to the wall. It was a comfy little nich, kinda dark, and more cut off from the rest of the club. It was the clearly the alcoholic wallflowers' spot, but he figured he could use it as a "relax out of sight till he can go home" spot.

He looked out at the crowd, spotting Nagisa and Rei dancing. They were clearly enjoying themselves, and were attracting a good amount of attention, with their fluid movements and rhythmic steps. 

He smiled. Nagisa really enjoyed these types of places, and, no matter what he said, Rei did too, once he had loosened up a bit, that is. 

He continued to scan the floor, spotting Rin's red hair instantly. It seemed like Haru's outfit had more than done it's job. Rin seemed to be all over his shorter partner, their bodies moving in synchronized movements, reminding Makoto of how they would swim together, in perfect harmony. 

He grinned a little, taking out his phone and snapping a quick photo. Rin looked up and waved at him, making a few poses for the camera. He was in a simple, red dress shirt, coupled with form fitting, white jeans. He had on a feathery, red mask and was grinning widely, showing off his sharp teeth, which were surrounded by glittery, red lips. Makoto then realized that the two of them matched. Nagisa really was a clever thing when it came to dressing up.

Haru took notice of their audience and also waved at Makoto, but then easily distracted Rin from the camera, looking back with a wink. They continued to dance, entering their own world, captured by each other. 

Makoto nodded, smiling, then decided to play some games. He was interrupted by a deep voice calling to him. "You want anything, sir?"

He looked up quickly in disbelief, he recognized that voice. "Yamazaki-san!"

He stared. In front of him was the most gorgeous man he'd seen in his life. He was speachess.

Souske looked back at him, equally disbelieving and surprised. "Tachibana? What are you doing here?" 

Makoto fumbled with his reply. He couldn't remember Souske being that hot before. Like, he was hot, and definitely caught Makoto's eye before, but he seemed different, somehow. Maybe it was the form fitting bartender outfit. The black dress pants hugged Souske's ass in a mouth watering way, and the black suit vest, coupled with the rolled up sleeves of his white dress shirt, almost made Makoto's heart stop. His black bowtie was slightly crooked, and his hair was styled and gelled. He was even wearing a thin layer of eyeliner, and wait, was that gloss on his lips?

"Umm, I'd be asking the same thing, but," Makoto looked away nervously, "I don't think either of us want to get caught."

He looked up to see Souske staring at him, an unfathomabke expression on his face. He was immediately reminded of what he was wearing. He looked down, running his fingers through his hair nervously. 

He was wearing tight, black jeans which had more artful tears in it than actual material, putting most of his legs on display. That in itself wasn't so bad, but it was the tearing in the back, exposing almost his entire ass, and his lime green, lacy briefs, that made him blush. 

He had on a fitting, black, V-neck T-shirt, with simple braided leather bracelets on his wrists. His had on a wig, matching his hair color, but long enough to reach halfway down his back. There were small braids in it, to keep and strands out of his face. The look was completed by realistic elf ears and an unearthly makeover, giving him a surreal appearance.

He had fought Nagisa on it, but had to concede, when presented with the final result: "Punk Elf" was a sexy costume and he would never doubt his friend again.

Though, having Souske see him wasn't what he had in mind. Speaking of which, Souske had left with a nod to attend to other customers, but not before sliding him a small piece of paper.

He picked it up curiously:

"My break starts in five. We can talk in the breakroom, if you want.

Text me

080********  

Souske

Makoto smiled, entering the number into his phone and sending off a quick text.

"See you then 

Makoto ;)"

He panicked when he saw that he had sent a winky face and was about to send another text when he got a reply.

"Looking forward to it ;)"

He froze, was Souske.....? Well, he _was_ working at a gay bar, after all.

Suddenly, he had something to look forward to. He silently thanked Nagisa for making him carry condoms and lube.

In no time at all, he received a text:

"Meet me in the back"

Makoto got up, sending off a quick text to Nagisa:

"I'm in the back room. Call me when we have to go. Have fun."

He made his way to the back, feeling strangely confident. He saw Souske and smiled.

"Hey."

Sosuke, opened the staff door, motioning him inside, "Hey, yourself, Lord Elrock."

Makoto laughed, "It was Nagisa's idea. I was lucky, it could've been way worse. Have you seen what he made Rei wear?" 

Souske chuckled, leading him to the back room, closing the door behind them. "I don't know. I wouldn't have minded seeing you in a lacy skirt. Though," he gave Makoto a slow once over, "I _do_ appreciate the current view, as well." 

Makoto flushed, "What are we doing, Yamazaki?" 

It was Souske's turn to flush, "Well, I was thinking something along the lines of chatting and getting to know each other, but if you wanna do something _else_....."

"I'm all for something else." Makoto's response was rushed and he seemed surprised at his own forwardness.  

Souske smirked, "Oh, really?"

"Yeah, really." He surged forward, tugging on Souske's bowtie. Deftly undoing it, he then wrapped it around his fingers, using it to pull Souske into a kiss. 

The gloss on Souske's lips tasted like bubblegum and, coupled with Makoto's own apple flavored glitter gloss, their mouths soon tasted almost nauseatingly sweet. It was sloppy, and their teeth clanled together a few times, but they made up for it with wandering hands and enthusiasm. 

Souske had cupped Makoto's ass in his hands, squeezing them as he pulled their crotches together, making them gasp. Makoto was undoing Souske's buttons, exposing his collarbones and promptly biting them. Sucking marks into Souske's skin, his hands wandered down, undoing his pants and reaching into his briefs. He tugged at Souske's hardening cock, eliciting moans from the other boy.

"Hey, Souske, suck me off."

With a moan, Souske sank to his knees, undoing Makoto's pants. He stared, transfixed, at Makoto's hardening cock under the lace. He took a condom out if his back pocket, then slid it on Makoto's cock. Makoto caught a glimpse of the packet and chuckled, "Cherry flavored condoms, really?"

"Hey, working here, what do you expect? Besides, they were free."

Souske winked at Makoto, then sank his mouth down on his cock. 

Makoto swore, grasping Souske's hair tightly. For all his bravado, this was actually his first time getting a blowjob and, while he had no past experience, he could tell that Souske was ridiculously good at it. 

He soon felt like cumming, but held it off. He looked down to see Souske gazing back up at him, peering through thick, sleepy lashes. He had pulled out his cock and was leisurely pumping it up and down. He caught Makoto's eye, then sank down all the way to the hilt, swallowing.

With a surprised shout, Makoto came, filling the condom. Souske pulled off, his breath coming out in pants as he stricken himself to his own climax. Cumming with a moan, he then rested his head on Makoto's thigh, nuzzling against his jeans and he took off Makoto's condom, tying it and tossing it. 

Makoto sank to the floor, taking Souske into his arms, and kissed him. "Anyone tell you that you are a fucking sex god, lately?"

Souske smirked into Makoto's shoulder, nipping a small bite, "Now they have." His voice was rough with sex. He sighed, not wanting to move, even though they were sticky with gloss and his hand was covered in drying cum. "Want to see what else this sex god can do, Tachibana-san?"

Makoto laughed, "Maybe in a bed this time? And Makoto is just fine."

"Understood, Makoto." Souske rasped into Makoto's ear, "You should call me Souske, then." 

"Okay, Souske. My place or yours?" 

"I wouldn't mind visiting Rivendale, Lord Elrock."

Laughing, they cleaned themselves up, then made their way out the club. Makoto sent off a quick message to Nagisa:

"Heading back. Bringing a bartender with me."

**

Nagisa checked his phone and grinned. He sent a text back:

"Good on you, Team Captain.

Tell Souske I said 'hi' ;) "

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Waaaah! Only one more left! So saaad! (Though, now I can finally sleep lol) See ya'll tomorrow!


End file.
